doraemonfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Kuntaku/Thư viện ảnh
Nguyên bản (1982) Kuntaku busted.png Peko được đem về nuôi.png Peko sau khi tắm lại (ver 1982).png|Kuntaku sau khi tắm Nobita suprise of Peko.png Peko picked photo.png Peko run.png Jaian ôm Peko.png Kuntaku tiết lộ bí ẩn từ đá quý.png Peko nhova Doraemon.png Kuntaku triped 1982a.png Kuntaku triped 1982b.png Kuntaku and friend in Brus's home 1982.png Kuntaku sally rescue Chipo.png Kuntaku rescue Chipo.png Kuntaku pokes trooper.png Kuntaku battling 1982.png Lộ tung tích.png Kuntaku breathe.png Chipo kể lại toàn bộ mọi chuyện.png Chipo Xacthuc tindon.png Brus absolved.png Kuntaku and someone in paper home.png In paper home 1982.png Brus chobiettinhhinh.png Lên Tượng thần.png Naptrongbongcay.png Kuntaku contrite.png Kuntaku tell come back 1982.png Peko nhờ Chipo dẫn đường.png Jaian follow Kuntaku.png Peko & Jaian 's dispute.png Kuntaku & Jaian smile.png Kuntaku and friend turn to Statue 1982.png Kuntakunearstatue.png Kuntaku and friends onstatue spare 1982.png Kuntaku use gem entry statue 1982.png Run into Statue.png Kuntaku save Nobita.png Kuntaku vs Saberu.png Doraemon cong Kuntaku len phong dat qua tim.png Kuntaku and Nobita friends in statue 1982.png Dieukhientuongthan.png Kuntakutrentuongthan.jpg Kuntaku bewildered 1982.png Kuntaku rescue Supiana.png Kuntaku kills Dabranda.png Kuntakku1.JPG Kuntaku remeet Spiana.png The new King of Bowan.png Kuntaku & Supiana tren ngai vang.png Kuntaku & Supiana.png Phim làm lại 2014 Kuntaku & Supiana before married.png|Đêm trước ngày cưới giữa cặp Kuntaku và Supiana Kuntaku & Supiana before married A.png Kuntaku chung kien cai chet cha minh.png|Kuntaku chứng kiến cái chết của cha mình Kuntaku fell down into lake.png|Kuntaku bị trượt chân xuống sông Pekokhilachoduocnhat.png|Nobita cho Peko (Kuntaku) ăn xúc xích Nobita xin nuôi Peko.png|Bà Nobi cho phép Nobita đem Peko về nuôi Peko sau khi tắm lại (ver 2014).png|Peko sau khi tắm Peko watching face.png|Peko sau khi rửa mặt Peko picked photo ver 2014.png Peko make up.png Jaian hug Peko.png Kuntaku tiết lộ bí ẩn ảnh ảo tượng thần.png Kuntaku triped 2014a.png Kuntaku triped 2014b.png Kuntaku and friend in Brus's home 2014.png Kuntaku implores.png Kuntaku pokes Bernard.png Kuntaku battling 2014.png Peko_(Nguoi).jpg Peko (Nguoi) (11).png|Kuntaku đánh bại tên Bull Terrier Kuntaku defeat Bull.png Camkich vs Chipo.png Tronchay antoan.png Chipo Xacthuc tindon 2014.png Chật vật vs thân hình của Brus.png In paper home 2014.png Kuntaku tập kiếm.png|Kuntaku đang tập kiếm Kuntaku seen Nobita.png Kuntaku blames himself.png Nobita an ủi Kuntaku.png Kuntaku laughing.png Kuntaku2014b.png Kuntaku2014a.png Nobita throw sausage to Kuntaku.png Split last sausage.png|Nobita với Kuntaku chia sẻ xúc xích cho nhau Kuntaku haste Chipo run out.png Lantranh truyquet.png|Kuntaku yêu cầu mọi người thoát khỏi nơi đây Kuntaku tell come back 2014.png Peko nhờ Chipo mở đường thoát.png Jaian follow Kuntaku 2014.png Peko & Jaian 's dispute 2014.png Kuntaku angry.png Jaian đấm kuntaku.png Kuntaku thumped.gif Kuntaku and friend turn to Statue 2014.png Kuntaku and friends onstatue spare 2014.png Kuntaku use gem entry statue 2014.png Kuntaku and friend in statue.png Seen statue's heart.png Kuntaku & friend try rotating the statue's heart.png Kuntaku and Nobita friends in statue 2014.png Kuntaku prays statue.png|Kuntaku cầu xin Tượng thần hãy cứu lấy vương quốc Inside Staste.png Kuntaku tra hoi Kosu.png Kuntaku bewildered 2014.png Kuntaku remeet Supiana ver 2014.png|Kuntaku và Supiana mừng rỡ gặp lại nhau trên bàn tay Tượng thần Kuntaku hug Supiana.png Supiana hug Kuntaku.png The new King of Bowan 2.png Kuntaku has large feast prepared for Nobita’s team.png Shizuka talking Kuntaku about bathroom.png Peko vs hoang toc.png Peko chia tay Nobita.png|Nobita và Kuntaku trước khi chia tay nhau Kuntaku & Supiana after remet.png